Hufflepuff pride
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Recopilación de fics para La Copa de las Casas 2016-17 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling._

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el **minireto de septiembre** para " **La Copa de las Casas 2016-17** " del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**. _

* * *

_Toda la vida por delante_

Newt quería hacer muchas cosas ahora mismo. Una era encontrar a su amigo Colin, que parecía haberse esfumado después de que el idiota de Matt Rackon hubiese decidido entrar a molestar a su compartimento. La segunda era ir en busca del susodicho y tirarlo por una de las ventanas del tren. A lo mejor eso era algo extremo, pero estaban en el tren de vuelta de Hogwarts, no podían castigarlo (además es menor de edad, así que no lo juzgarían muy duramente en el Wizengamot).

Cuando por fin encontró a Colin estaba en el otro extremo del tren. Se encontraba acurrucado en una esquina, intentando fundirse con la pared. Newt se sentó a su lado poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Matt Rackon es un idiota —comentó Newt.

—Hasta los idiotas tienen razón a veces —el chico le miró sin comprender—. Por Merlin, Newt, tiene razón, soy un inútil, he estado pasando los cursos por suerte y porque te quedabas hasta las tres de la madrugada ayudándome.

—No se te puede dar bien todo.

—El problema es que no se me da bien nada —exclamó Colin—. No me puedo creer que vaya a darle la razón a mi padre.

—Tu padre es un imbécil, no deberías hacerle caso, hay cosas más importantes que sacar un expediente perfecto.

—Newt, el problema es que voy a tener que vivir de algo y no creo que me contraten en ningún sitio por tener esas cosas que, según tú, son más importantes.

—Oye, eres el mejor de nuestro curso con los hechizos para cambiar el color de pelo, eso es igual de importante que lo del expediente.

—Vete a la mierda, Newt.

—Ahora en serio, hay mucho mundo fuera de Hogwarts, incluso fuera del mundo mágico. Es casi imposible que no se te dé nada bien.

—No hay tiempo para descubrirlo todo.

—Oye, que tenemos toda la vida por delante — aseguró Newt—. Yo, al menos, no tengo planes todavía, ¿y tú?

—Ninguno —sonrió Colin.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** tengo sentimientos encontrados por este fic, por un lado quiero esconderme debajo de la cama y no salir hasta que se hayan acabado las votaciones, pero por otro, estoy contentísima de haber podido escribir de nuevo de Newt (y Colin, que es amor también)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling._

* * *

 _Este fic participa en los **minijuegos de las casas** de octubre para **"La Copa de las Casas 2016-17"** del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Este consistía en formar la palabra "Serpiente" con la primera letra de cada frase o párrafo (yo he escogido hacerlo con párrafos)_

* * *

 _Tiro errado_

—¡Siguiente! Bulstrode, Millicent.

El suelo parecía temblar bajo los pies de Millicent. Casi podía escuchar los cuchicheos a su alrededor hablando sobre su apellido, sobre su padre, siempre él.

Respiró hondo antes de entrar en la sala donde tenía lugar el examen.

Preparó la varita. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo había ensayado miles de veces. Iba a conseguirlo. Conseguiría graduarse en la Academia de Aurores. Se lo debía ella misma.

Inclinó la cabeza como saludo y dispuso la varita.

El hechizo que tenía que realizar en primer lugar era sencillo, un pulso firme era lo único necesario. Justamente lo que no tuvo. El hechizo se desvió, alcanzando a uno de los maniquíes en el brazo.

Negó con la cabeza.

Tenía que hacerlo mejor que eso, ella era mejor que eso.

Extendió el brazo y repitió el movimiento.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando el haz dio justo en el corazón del maniquí.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling._

* * *

 _Este fic_ _participa en el_ _ **minireto de noviembre**_ _para_ _ **"La Copa de las Casas**_ _ **2016-17"**_ _del foro_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _. Este consistía en escribir un fic con un género que te asignaba el que se apuntaba justo después. Los géneros podían ser crime, suspense y mistery y a mí me ha tocado_ _ **crime**_ _._

* * *

 _Al menos para esa noche_

Debería haberlo parado.

Podría haber hecho algo.

Le gustaba pensar que no le habría dado tiempo, que aunque lo hubiese intentado, él habría sido más rápido. Pero era mentira. Siempre había sido buena en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, le habría bastado un movimiento de varita para desarmarlo. Pero no lo había hecho, y había presenciado como de la varita de aquel hombre salía un haz verde que impactó directamente en la espalda de la chica que se encontraba al final de la calle.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Leanne al recordarlo.

Solo había alcanzado a darse la vuelta y a correr como si los mortífagos le estuviesen pisando los talones.

Había intentado olvidarlo, pero la imagen se repetía cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Debería haber hablado con los aurores.

Podría haberse aparecido en el cuartel y haberles contado hasta el último detalle de aquello que había visto.

Pero no lo hizo.

Se refugiaba en su cobardía. Era como un bunker, una gran excusa para presentar al mundo. No estaba mal, era creíble, había tenido un ataque de pánico y lo único que se le había ocurrido había sido correr hacia su casa, no había llegado a ver la cara del asesino.

Y era verdad, ella no había visto la cara de un asesino, había visto el rostro de Terence Higgs, el mismo chico que había jugado al ajedrez mágico con ella en Hogwarts, que le había animado a presentarse a las pruebas de Quiddicht ―aunque no la hubiesen aceptado en el equipo― y que la había defendido de todas las burlas. Había visto el semblante de un amigo, con la mandíbula apretada y un ligero temblor en la mano que no sostenía la varita.

Leanne se encogió un poco más en la cama y cerró los ojos. La imagen apareció de nuevo, instándola a abrir los ojos y a seguir culpándose de aquello. Pero en la escena también estaba Terence, a quien había creído muerto, y eso era suficiente para ella.

Al menos para esa noche.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora:** los tomates en el espacio de abajo._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling_

* * *

 _Este fic_ _participa en el **minireto de diciembre** para **"La Copa de las Casas**_ _ **2016-17"** del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**. Este consistía en escribir un fic de temática libre con la única condición de que apareciese el personaje dado y un elfo doméstico, a mi me tocó Marcus Belby (no sé si lo recordáis, el nieto de Damocles, el de la poción matalobos)_

* * *

 _Segunda casa_

Marcus se encogió en su escondrijo cuando vio a uno de los elfos domésticos acercarse. Casi podía imaginarse el comentario de su padre si lo viese ahí, ocultándose de pequeñas criaturas con los ojos saltones, solo para observar la maestría con la que trataban los ingredientes y su soltura para cocina es aún peor que las pociones —diría su padre—, encima, es muggle. Y no solo él, durante los últimos meses había desarrollando un gran repertorio de excusas para esas horas que pasaba en las cocinas. Lo hacía porque no quería ni pararse a pensar sobre la opinión de sus amigos al respecto de su afición.

Había descubierto la ubicación de las cocinas por casualidad, ojeando libros antiguos, una tarde aburrida en la biblioteca. La primera vez había entrado por curiosidad, básicamente para verificar la información, pero había terminado convirtiéndose en algo cotidiano. Y aunque se imaginaba de la opinión del mundo sobre esto, no podía evitarlo, disfrutaba. Sonreía al escuchar el movimiento de la cuchara dentro de la olla y un escalofrío le recorría al oler los ingredientes recién cortados.

La cocina era su segunda casa y si para seguir aprendiendo sobre ella tuviese que pasarse horas acuclillado en una pequeña esquina, no había problema para él.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** la verdad es que me ha costado escribir este fic, pero espero que no me tiréis tomates y la verdad es que me he encariñado mucho con Marcus.


End file.
